1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to greeting cards; and, more particularly, to an animated greeting card.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Greeting cards are quite popular. Such cards generally have an appropriate writing or the like which is visible when the card is opened. In recent years, animated cards have become popular wherein a portion of the card is moved when the card is opened. There is a need for a greeting card which is electronically activated to animate a portion of the card when it is opened. Such card should be activated for a long period of time so as to retain its novelty and operate until all suitable conditions.